Spell Practice
by Skinner155
Summary: Owls are around the corner and Albus is struggling, Scorpius knows he's capable just needs a little help.


The library was crowded with fifth and seventh years most with a quill and parchment spread out in front of them others with several books opened and their noses just inches from the text. O. and N.E. were coming up on top of the normal exams. Albus was one of the many students slowly starting to crack under the pressure.

Scorpius had watched his friend spend day after day studying and practicing and still his efforts had little payoff. Albus wasn't a bad wizard but he and society held him to such a height that he often became his own obstacle.

Albus's eyebrows pinched together tightly forming a dip between them. Scorpius leaned back into the chair his eyes catching the window and seeing the overcast sky. He shut his book and cracked his neck. "Do you want to take this study session outside?"

He looked up at Scorpius the dip disappearing. "What? You prefer studying in the library?"

"Yea but its crowded in here and were not allow to do any practicing so I think out by the lake might be a good option." Albus chewed his cheek before nodding. They gathered their things and checked out a few of the books.

The weather had been in a constant tease of spring. In the morning frost was still visible on the grass but by noon soft warmth would overtake the day. There was no one by the lake either they were in the library studying or had gone to Hogsmeade.

Tossing his bag on the grass Scorpius laid back on a flat rock. Albus pulled out his wand and conjured up a blanket before taking a seat and pulling out a book on charms. Scorpius stared up at the sky listening to the wave of the lakes and Albus.

The swish of his wrist and his slight angry muttering then Albus got up turning to watch he saw Albus attempt to cast aguamenti. A small sprit of water came from his wand before disappearing just as quickly. He did it again adding more of a snap to his wrist resulting in his wand flinging into the dirt. With a groan he pick up his wand wiping of the mud and shoving it into his pocket.

"You're putting to much thought in it." Scorpius said sitting up.

He sent back a glare. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Look at this blanket you conjured," He gestured to it. "You were able to do that with out thought considerably a much more difficult task."

"So, you want me to not think about it?" Scorpius stood up; he had gotten used to Albus's short fuse but had also learned that he shouldn't let him get away with it.

"Don't get angry at me. But I see you do this all the time. You're so worried that it's not going to work that all you care about but when you're just doing it off the cuff your fine. You know you can do it." Albus moved back to the blanket.

"I'm not sure how this helps. We've got O. starting tomorrow and it's not like I can go off the cuff in the middle of an exam." Scorpius kicked at his leg.

"Get up. I'll help you practice." Bring out his wand he waited for Albus to stand. "Incendio." A spark flew from his wand towards Albus who jumped back as it set the wet earth a flame. Quickly Albus stomped on the small fire smothering.

"You need to use the spell."

"I think your asking to much of me."

"No, I'm not. Come on." He casted the incendio spell again casting a small patch of grass on fire. Albus attempted the aguamenti charm but like the first time it was lacking. With his foot he kicked mud over the fire.

Scorpius sent another one straight at him this time. Albus dodged out of the way as the spell skirted across the water of the lake before going out. "Are you insane?"

"You're not taking this seriously." He sent another at him and Albus fell to his knees out of the way. Again, the spell landed in the lake behind him. Before Albus could move Scorpius flicked his wand right at him.

A flood of water sprang from Albus's wand stopping the spell before it could hit anything and drowning the saturated earth. With a smug smile Scorpius helped Albus up brushing the mud off his robes.

"I have a feeling the school wouldn't apricate your teaching methods." He laughed.

"Proves my point. You can do these spells now let's see if we can get you to do them with the threat of being set on fire." Albus gave a bashful nod, Scorpius bit his lips pulling away from the warmth of his body.

Bring his wand back up Albus spoke the incantation and sprinkle of water came from his wand. Thinning his lips with a look of defeat as the water dripped down his muddy shoes. Scorpius brought his palm up to the center of Albus's back feeling the boy breath.

"You just witnessed yourself preform the spell, the only person who thinks you can't do it is you." Albus looked back at him green eyes dark. "I know you can." Keeping his hand on Albus back he watched as he prepared to cast the spell again.

Water sprang forth like a hose splashing into the lake. Scorpius gave a crooked smile as Albus pulled him into a hug dropping the wand. "I did it, thank Merlin. Thank you, Scorpius." Albus lips pressed into his, Scorpius was wide eyed for a second before relaxing into him. The smell of his green pine soap and the feel of his chapped lips soft warm on his own lips. His hands found his waist pressing his fingers into fabric of his shirt as Albus's hands traveled up into his hair.

They had never kissed before Scorpius had thought about it, dreamed about it but never considered participating in the action of kissing his best friend. He had kissed a couple girls before and they were okay at the time exciting but not till about two years ago had he started to take noticed of his feeling and how his body reacted to boys that the realization came. And he became very aware of Albus in that time. Now here they were lip locked, bodies pressed together on a semi-spring day.

Albus pulled way red faced and shocked. "I…that was unexpected." Scorpius could feel the heat on his own face.

"Yea sorry I was…"

"But enjoyable." He spoke fast with a crack in his voice. "I mean I enjoyed it."

Scorpius's fingers pulled into the fabric of Albus's uniform. "I ah enjoyed it too." Albus looked away from him his face going redder.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while but I keep psyching myself out. Telling myself it would never work."

"Luckily you have me to help break that habit."


End file.
